


Dangerous

by psychotic_fangirl369



Series: Midnight talks [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, needy Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Simon borrowed his roommates shirt. Now Baz wants it back.





	Dangerous

Simon is fuming. He has just entered the dorm to find all of his belongings flung across the floor in a slobbish mess. He's had a bad day as it is. He'd failed a test, accidentally gone off at lunch and he'd had a fight with Agatha. Now, to come home to find that Baz had done this... speak of the devil. His arrogant, good for nothing vampire roommate walks through the doorway, a smirk on his stupid face. Simon glowers. 

"What did you do this for?" he demands. 

Baz cackles. "I was looking for my t-shirt. The one that you borrowed, remember?"

Simon can feel the blush rising on his skin. A few weeks ago, when Baz and himself had ended up covered in boggy mud from a fight they'd had next to the moat, he'd grabbed Baz's shirt instead of his own in the haste to neaten up before a teacher spotted them. He hadn't given it back. The shirt is slightly too big and smells like Baz. It's comforting. 

"Well, you didn't have to ransack my belongings," Simon mutters. 

Baz shrugs. "It's more fun that way."

Hatred swells in Simon's gut. "Go to hell, Baz! You have no right to go through all my stuff!"

He's moves closer as he speaks; an arms length away. Baz smirks and takes a step closer, their chests nearly touching. Simon shoves the other boy hard, expecting him to step away, but instead Baz grabs Simon's hands and holds them to his chest. Simon struggles slightly, but the vampires grip is firm. After a few minutes of pointless struggling, Simon caves, his body sagging as he begrudgingly rests his head against Baz's chest for a brief moment, closing his eyes. 

"Let. Me. Go," he demands, but his voice sounds weak, even to his own ears. He pulls back to meet Baz's intense gaze. 

"You know," Baz states, the grip on Simon's arms tightening, "I never did find my shirt." His eyes drop to Simon's collarbone as his hands release the shorter boys. "Take off your hoodie," he commands. 

Shakily, Simon grips the hem of his sweatshirt and then, with a gulp, he tugs it over his head. He drops it on the floor and then lets his eyes trail over his roommates face. Baz is scanning his chest, eyes taking in the too big shirt that he is wearing. Simon shivers, the burning stare too much. He hates this, feeling weak and vulnerable before his enemy. Then Baz smirks, but it is fake. The shock in eyes betrays him. 

"You're wearing my shirt." Baz sounds dumbfound. 

Simon steps back, his roommates closeness too much. "S - sorry, I -I mean..." he trails off when Baz stalks towards him, pushing him against the wall. One of his hands rests next to Simon's head whilst the other plays with the hem of the shirt. They are so close and Simon finds it hard to breathe. He gazes into Baz's eyes, trying to ignore the churning in his gut and the heat pooling in his belly. But then Baz licks his lips and Simon knows that he is done for. He wraps his arms around Baz's neck and pulls him down, pressing his lips against the vampires. A startled yelp escapes Baz mouth before he is kissing him back. Simon's mind is whirling- thoughts tumbling. He is kissing a boy. He is kissing Baz. And it is unlike anything he has ever experienced. Baz is gentle, soft, affectionate. It is mind blowing. The Baz pulls away. Simon is horrified when he hears the small whine of protest escape his own lips. He waits for Baz to mock him, but he doesn't. Instead, the hand that is still gripping the shirt lets go and reaches up, running though Simon's hair. Simon closes his eyes as Baz's fingers start massaging his scalp. 

"Why?" the vampire whispers. 

Simon trembles, swaying against Baz's chest, resting his head against him and letting out a slight whimper as the other boys fingers continue to play with his hair. He hates himself for it. 

"I wanted to," he gasps out, his voice breathless. 

Baz's fingers still and Simon groans in protest. With a slight chuckles, the other boys fingers start moving again. Simon breathes in his scent, nuzzling into Baz happily when the taller boys arms slip around him. They are hugging, he realises. For the first time since he met Baz five years ago, they are sharing a hug. Simon tightens his arms around Baz, a smile playing at his lips.

"Since I met you."

Simon pulls back, staring at Baz in confusion. "What?"

"I've wanted to kiss you since the moment that I met you."

Simon's jaw drops open. Baz has wanted to kiss him for that long? But Baz hates him! He is baffled by the confession his roommate has just spilled. He tries to think back on any hints  he may have given, but he comes up blank. Up until this moment, he can't even remember Baz smiling in his presence. He chews his bottom lip, before pressing a quick kiss on Baz's slightly swollen lips. 

"Enemies?" Simon whispers, not truly meaning it. 

Baz's breath ghosts over the shorter boys cheek when he laughs softly. "Always." Then he seals the vow with a harsh kiss. 


End file.
